


随缘raphaela667太太的ST文整理★★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘raphaela667太太的ST文整理★★★★

## 随缘raphaela667太太的ST文整理★★★★

LJ地址：<https://raphaela667.livejournal.com/>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. Five ways the crew found out about Kirk and Spock

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-9049-1-1.html)：Helice / 优伶 [另一版翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-198625-1-1.html)：LaNieve

概要：【Teen】船员们发现大副和舰长关系不一般的五种方式，5+1小甜饼

状态：（短篇）已完结

  2. Five Times Jim Kirk Was a Genius, One Time Spock Was, Too

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-9042-1-1.html)：Helice / 优伶

概要：【Teen】五次Jim Kirk是个天才、还有一次Spock也是的六件事

状态：（短篇）已完结

  3. Five Times Jim Kirk Called Spock Sweetheart

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-7523-1-1.html)：Helice / 优伶

概要：【Mature】他没在想的是自己嘴里冒出来的是什么话，不过那倒不算太不寻常。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  4. And they won't believe you when you write home about it

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-7687-1-1.html)：frederica [另一版翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=14002&page=1#pid414221)：喵喵叫的狗

概要：【Teen】Hikaru Sulu无所不知，但他不知道这事儿。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  5. The Expected Kind of Surprise

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-7515-1-1.html)：Helice / 优伶

概要：【Teen】意料之内的惊喜

状态：（短篇）已完结

  6. The Ups and Downs of You 有喜有悲

[上半部翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=7516)：Variola [下半部翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-9012-1-1.html)：Helice / 优伶

概要：【Teen】星舰大副不能突然变回小孩子，在此之前他们至少先行警告自己的舰长。一年前那次pon farr事件后他们就确定了这种事不会发生。关于Vulcan人的生理学和把Jim吓得半死是定过规矩的，现在最起码犯了其中三条。

状态：（中篇）已完结

  7. Used to be one of the rotten ones(and I liked you for that)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=197960)：LaNieve

概要：【Teen】洋溢着青春的学院设定，操碎心的派克爹视角

状态：（短篇）已完结

  8. Faith

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-194300-1-1.html)：LaNieve

概要：【General】KINK MEME: Kirk/Spock - As long as you come home to me.

状态：（短篇）已完结

  9. So long as you don't lose me

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-192489-1-1.html)：LaNieve

概要：【Teen】Jim五次为女人挺身而出，还有一次他为男人

状态：（短篇）已完结

  10. Something new, every time

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-190283-1-1.html)：LaNieve

概要：【General】Jim与Spock受困于一个冰雪星球，短打

状态：（短篇）已完结

  11. Do Not Do Ballroom

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-189290-1-1.html)：LaNieve

概要：【Teen】CP！含Sarek/Winona预警

状态：（短篇）已完结

  12. Learning

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-219133-1-1.html)：LaNieve

概要：【General】主题写作

状态：（短篇）已完结

  13. We Learn Each Other Slowly

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-194685-1-1.html)：LaNieve

概要：【Mature】因为这是一段以正常的速度沿着正常的进程逐步发展的正常的恋爱关系。因为他们甚至都不知道一段正常的恋爱关系应该是什么样的。

状态：（中篇）已完结

  14. much more, more than that

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-219569-1-1.html)：LaNieve

概要：【General】mpreg！可看作We Learn Each Other Slowly后续。他们的女儿名叫Maria。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  15. Evil Mastermind 疯狂小逃犯

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-91581-1-1.html)：MiriamBlack

概要：【General】隐含Mpreg【这不是重点，真的】有人在STXI kinkmeme上求Spock和Kirk有个女儿，她是个有点疯狂的小逃犯，一点都不喜欢自己的床，最爱爬到他们的床上……much more, more than that的初版。

状态：（短篇）已完结





End file.
